Oral alprazolam products, such as Xanax®, have been used to treat anxiety disorder and panic disorder. However, oral alprazolam is typically taken once or twice a day, and blood drug concentrations in the patient can swing within a wide range. As such, other formulations and/or delivery methods can provide benefits over traditional delivery approaches.